<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Great, Too by Starthewolf1106</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774916">I'll Be Great, Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106'>Starthewolf1106</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brother vs. Sister [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Mustafar, Canonical Character Death, Female Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Major Character Injury, Song Lyrics, Though they don't really 'die', no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Anakin Skywalker leading up to and during the Battle of Mustafar based on the song 'Brutus' by The Buttress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brother vs. Sister [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Great, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I figured I'd try my hand at a gender swap story. Forgive me if I put the wrong pronouns by accident, this was all written in one go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been watching him for my entire life<br/>
I hate the air he breathes, his foolish decrees, his words so contrived<br/>
And I hate the way the townspeople gather outside<br/>
They hang on every breath, cling to his chest, home to his heart full of pride</p><p> </p><p>"WeLl dOnE, Obi-Wan." Anakin mocked as she angrily stalked away from the growing crowd. She had done just as much, if not more than her mentor on that mission, yet all she got was a condescending nod from the Masters. </p><p>Why was it that Obi-Wan was the one who always got the praise? Why did the council love him, but not her? Why did <em>he </em>deserve their love and affection when she was still an outsider in their eyes, even after all this time? Why was he gifted their forgiveness and acceptance when she had to fight tooth and nail for a simple apology?</p><p>She closed her door with more force than was necessary, but she didn't care. It wasn't <em>fair</em>. No matter how hard she tried it would never be enough.</p><p><em>So why try, then?  </em>A voice in her head whispered. <em>If you know that nothing you do matters, why try?</em> At those thoughts she deflated, her anger melting away into sorrowful resignation. She didn't know the answer to that, not anymore.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The oracle told him to beware the ides<br/>
And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wishing for untimely death or demise<br/>
Or am I just wishing I could be like you?<br/>
That the people would see me too as a poet<br/>
And not just the muse</p><p> </p><p>A few hours passed with Anakin mulling over her dark thoughts in silence. Emotions the Jedi had taught her were dark bubbled up in her chest, where they seeped their way into her mind like poison, refusing to leave. </p><p>A light rapping on the door interrupted her brooding. A second later, Obi-Wan walked in, a frown on his face. </p><p>"Anakin, we need to talk." He told her, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Annoyance fluttered in her gut as she grit her teeth and motioned to one of the couches. </p><p>"Master Yaddle told me she had a vision." He began. A flash of jealousy filled Anakin for a second before she shoved it away. She would never be trusted with such information. Not like Obi-Wan was.</p><p>"She told me that she felt we were in danger. She said she didn't know what it meant yet, that even though she's strong with the force that visions can be tricky, but that we should be wary." He continued, not noticing the storm of emotions raging inside his former Padawan. </p><p>"If this vision includes both of us, why did she tell only you?" She asked, sharply.</p><p>He had the audacity to look surprised, as if her question was unwarranted.</p><p>"Well... I'm sure she had her reasons." He tried to reason, and Anakin held back a snort. </p><p>"Sure. Her reason is that they don't trust me." Anakin hissed, her anger renewed.</p><p>"That's not true." He soothed, and she glared at him.</p><p><em>Of course he wouldn't notice,</em> she thought to herself. <em>They cherish him. He's blinded by the love they shower him in; he can't see the shadows cast by his own light.</em></p><p>"Look me in the eye and tell me they trust me as they trust you." She challenged. He hesitated, just for a second, but one second was enough to confirm her statement. </p><p>Sensing that he was no longer welcome, Obi-Wan quickly excused himself from her room. </p><p>Flopping back down on the bed, Anakin resumed her sulking with renewed vigor.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Oh it's not true, I don't wish harm upon you<br/>
From birth, we've been like brothers, of different mothers, within the spirit of the same womb<br/>
May the gods strike me down if I forsake you<br/>
Frater meus<br/>
You're beautifully made and to you, I'm forever grateful<br/>
I'll never forget that you showed me to make art<br/>
And I know the love you showed me came from a pure and noble heart<br/>
I love you and if you want I'll call you king<br/>
But why do I lie awake each night thinking<br/>
Instead of you, it should be me?</p><p> </p><p>The day was long and the mission longer. Rain pelted them, persistently beating down. Drenched, starving, and exhausted, she knew they couldn't take much more of this. Constant war was taking its toll on her, even if it was all she'd ever known. She could tell the same was true of her troops. </p><p>"Halt!" She ordered, and her battalion dutifully obeyed, grateful for even a short rest.</p><p>"The sun will be setting soon. We'll rest here for the night and continue in the morning." She said and watched as the clones hurried to set up a makeshift camp. </p><p>Sinking down into the sleeping bag she was given before the mission, she couldn't help but think of Obi-Wan. He was on a different mission, a mission on a planet with warm, beautiful plains where it hardly rained and food was plentiful. He was sent to 'negotiate' with the settlements there and gain their alliance. Translation? He essentially got a vacation to a beautiful, sunny planet while she was sent to fight to the death on this mudball of a planet. </p><p><em>"These negotiations are a war of a different sort. It's only fair."</em> He had reasoned, despite the fact that the settlements had already agreed to join them and Obi-Wan was only sent there as a formality.</p><p><em>Fair my ass,</em> she thought. <em>I bet that if I was the council's favorite I wouldn't be here.</em></p><p><em>But that's not fair to him, is it? He didn't choose this. It's not his fault the council played favorites. </em>She reasoned, desperately trying to push away the jealous rage that threatened to consume her. </p><p>Snorting softly, she curled up and drifted into an uneasy sleep.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Something wicked this way comes<br/>
And as I set to face it I'm unsure, should I embrace it, should I run?<br/>
What motivates me - hatred, or is it love?<br/>
What's more wrong - that I too wish to be great or my mother wished she'd had a son?<br/>
And even if I can't be the one, maybe I could at least help make way for him until the day that he comes<br/>
Maybe my name could also be known -<br/>
That I helped return good to the people and restored greatness to Rome</p><p> </p><p>Anakin took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions under control.</p><p>Dooku was dead. That should be a cause of celebration. </p><p>Obi-Wan was going off to kill Grievous and end this war once and for all. She had mixed emotions about that.</p><p>She was expected to spy on the Chancellor. At least she knew how she felt about that. After the council had disrespected her so openly, they then expected her to betray what seemed to be her only friend?</p><p>The Chancellor was a Sith Lord. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. She had trusted him, had loved him as a father and a mentor!</p><p>Everyone she loved was going to die. If she joined him, she could stop that from happening. The choice was tearing her apart. It went against everything she had ever known, everything she worked so hard to achieve. But, if she had a chance to save them all, wouldn't it be worth the cost? The Jedi had taught her that every life matters, but that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Isn't that what she was doing? If by ensuring the survival of the ones she loved, that it was worth it? All she needed to do was sacrifice herself to save them. </p><p>She stared down at her hands, and though she knew that Mace did not bleed when he died, she couldn't help but imagine his blood on her hands. Looking up, she stared into the Chancellor's eyes. She knew her choice. Perhaps she always had known. It didn't matter anymore. </p><p>She took a step forward, and she knelt.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>My name is Brutus and my name means heavy<br/>
So with a heavy heart, I'll guide this dagger into the heart of my enemy<br/>
My whole life you were a teacher and friend to me<br/>
Please know my actions are not motivated only by envy<br/>
I too have a destiny, this death will be art!<br/>
The people will speak of this day from near and afar<br/>
This event will be history, and I'll be great, too<br/>
I don't want what you have, I wanna be you!</p><p> </p><p>Smoke stung her eyes and filled her lungs as she stared at the man she had once loved as a brother. </p><p>"They have turned you against me!" She howled with rage.</p><p>"You have done that yourself." He responded, his gaze meeting hers.</p><p>"They will not take you from me!" She snapped, ignoring him. </p><p>"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." He told her, sorrow inflicting his tone.</p><p>"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire." She snarled back, rage flowing through her veins.</p><p>"Your new Empire?" He questioned, incredulous. </p><p>"Don't make me kill you." She growled. How dare he throw her sacrifice away? She did this for him!</p><p>"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!" He howled back.</p><p>"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." She hissed, fury flooding her mind.</p><p>"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He said, his words filled with regret.</p><p>"You will try." She spat. </p><p>The fight continued with the clashing of lightsabers and the groaning of metal. They found themselves on a small platform, but Anakin refused to give up, despite the bubbling lava glowing ominously below them.</p><p>"I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think." he said sadly.</p><p>"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over..." She hissed, balancing on the worker droid she was perched upon.</p><p>"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan desperately tried to reason with her, but it was far too late for that.</p><p>"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." She hissed in retaliation. </p><p>"Well, then you are lost!" He howled.</p><p>"This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise." She growled. With a flip, she jumped off the droid and onto the platform Obi-Wan was on. The duel continued with the pair matching each other blow for blow. Then, like the coward he was, Obi-Wan retreated to the black, sandy ledge above the river.</p><p>"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." He told her. Frustration roared and echoed in her soul.</p><p>"You underestimate my power!" She screamed, refusing to give up.</p><p>"Don't try it." He pleaded with growing horror.</p><p>With a roar of fury, Anakin lunged at Obi-Wan.</p><p>It was over in a flash with only the sound of a lightsaber cutting through flesh. She was tumbling down, her body screaming with agony as she fell.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she glared up at Obi-Wan with all her fury and pain. Using her remaining hand, she desperately tried to claw her way back up, away from the approaching flames. No matter how hard she tried, she kept sliding down. Primal terror encompassed her as the melted metal of her mechanical hand sifted through the sooty sand as if slicing through air. She <em>refused</em> to die here! She still had a destiny to fulfill. She had to save them!</p><p>"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" He screamed at her, pain ricocheting through his words like blaster bolts, piercing her damaged body even more.</p><p>He picked something up from the ground- her lightsaber, she realized. Enraged, his words echoed in her head. <em>"This weapon is your life."</em>  He had told her. Was it not enough to just kill her? Would he really leave her to die with his own hypocrisy fresh in her mind?</p><p>He glanced back at her, tears washing away the ash coating his face.</p><p><em>"I hate you!"</em> She screamed, choking on the blood pooling in her mouth and dripping down into the sand.</p><p>"You were my sister, Anakin! I loved you!" Obi-Wan wailed.</p><p>She didn't have time to contemplate his words. Her clothing ignited and with it, she did as well. Her world was flooded with golden-red auburn light. Flames lashed at her skin with deadly intensity. It spread quickly, engulfing her. It was everywhere; in her eyes, in her lungs, in her blood. She screamed and screamed a haunting, primal sound until the fire burnt her vocal cords, her screams reduced to horrible gurgles. </p><p>Obi-Wan turned away. He ran, leaving her to die. Hatred as hot and as deadly as the flames consumed her final thoughts before she let herself go. If she were to die at the hands of her brother, alone and betrayed, then she could only hope that one day he suffered the same fate. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I always knew I could be the one<br/>
Though I feel the endless pain of being and I am scorched by the sun<br/>
Of humble origins and born of the cursed sex<br/>
My name is Brutus but the people will call me Rex</p><p> </p><p>She regained consciousness slowly. Through a haze of pain and hatred, she could only think of one thing: Revenge. Her desire for vengeance gave her strength, which she used to meet the eyes of her New Master.</p><p>"Lord Vader, can you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes, my Master."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here you go. A simple one-shot to satisfy you while I work through my writer's block. Sorry for the abrupt ending, I wasn't sure how to finish this.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Happy Pride Month to my fellow LQBTQ+ friends out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>